Sekai no Kuroi Ryuu : Akai to Aoi Chikara
by Ri Tyler
Summary: For Okazaki "Tama" Tamaki, her life is quite enjoyable. But burdening and boring at the same time as her parents are too busy with their job and leaving all for her to take care. In one ordinary morning though, a sudden rain changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1 : Arrival of The Child

Rika Tylore: Hi, dear Readers! This is my very first published fanfic ever in this site!

Tama: Yeah! All of this time, Rika - chan made fanfics only for her & keep it in her computer. So if you find this, you are very lucky indeed.

Suzaku: It's kind of idiotic to keep trashes documents in the computer; it'll only decrease the computer's memory capaci- Arrgh! *hit by a shoe*

Rika Tylore: Listen to me, I made those unpublished fics because I feel it all just for my own satisfaction & aren't good enough to be published. And since I thought they are quite interesting to be continued, I keep it for my own sake. Understand? *death glare*

Suzaku: Y- Yes! _Shikamaru was right, women __**ARE**__ scary..._

Tama: By the way, why did you make this fic contains supernatural?

Rika Tylore: As a reader for all these times, I read many of Naruto fan fictions. Exception for crossovers there's no new taste besides action or romance (no offense) in the Naruto fan fictions itself. So I think up of this fic, by the way Readers... I warn you about parodies. And if you complained about it, I've warned you...

Suzaku: Who cares about parodies in fanfics? People in fact love parodying things, not to mention Ha*a Ken**ro, Ha**te no G*to**'s mangaka. Hey, why did I get censored?

Rika Tylore: It's just testing for my little brother's performance where I act as the background music, special effects, visual effect, & censor service organizer, next time you can talk freely.

Tama: Good! It's the disclaiming time...

"**RIKA TYLORE DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

**OR THE STUFFS MENTIONED IN PARODIES.**

**HOWEVER SHE OWNS THE OCs & SOME OF THE PLOT THAT**

**ISN'T FROM THE MANGA OR THE ANIME"**

All: Enjoy the story & don't forget to review!

* * *

**Konoha no Mizu no Ryuu**

**Chapter 1:**

**Arrival of The Child**

"_**Don't be afraid of being tricked... The world is upon the illusion..."**_

**~ Tite Kubo ~**

"Yujin! Come on, we're almost there!" a 13 year - old girl with a stiff short jet - black hair calls her younger brother. One her neck hangs a tear drop shaped pendant & 2 swords in 2 bags held on her back hanging by her shoulders; a wooden sword & a real sword. As a cold wind blows, she covers some of her face with a maroon scarf circled on her neck also pulling her white lined black jacket to cover her chest. There's a letter "T" attached to the jacket at the left chest part.

"Slow down will you, Onee - chan? I'm freezing here..." Yuji walks slowly to her sister. He wrapped his arms around his body, covering a long sleeve navy blouse while his neck is covered by a black striped blue scarf. His jet - back hair looks wet blow by the cool breeze of early spring.

"Wait, you didn't even wear jacket or something?"

"You told me to hurry up, so I end up only wearing this blouse! Well, at least the sleeves are long enough..."

Feeling guilty, she puts off her jacket, covering Yuji with it, "Sorry I hurried you up. I was kind of in the rush back there, but I hope it will keep you warm." She smiles lightly to his younger brother.

"H - Hey! You need this or you'll be freezing, Onee - chan!"

"Seriously, you're the one who's freezing here. Don't worry about me I'll be just fine, okay?"

"... Okay..."

"Great! Come on, we have a train to catch!" the older sister continues her way followed by the younger brother.

Okazaki Tamaki & Yuji, that's the name of the siblings. Today's Tama's final training before the region -wide kendo tournament this year. She bet some of her friends who are chosen to be the school's representative & who became the supporters are waiting for her - the kendo club captain. Tama & Yuji were born to a former samurai clan back in Edo period. She is the 100th heir of the clan, the position that offered from his grandfather for his father but rejected. A well trained sword master, the club instructor chose her as the captain after an exam.

As a genius of a tomboy, she became the Student Council President of Saiyuki Gakuen as well as the Class President for her capability in leadership & because of her best grades (top scorer in entrance exam). Her face - despite sometimes looks cruel & strict - is actually cute when she smiles or in every good mood (ignored by her). She gains her popularity because of that, also because of her expert in all things, intelligence, cool manner, maturity, & her role as the school defender from bullies. Yes, before she came to Saiyuki, bullying the biggest threat to the students. With her ferocious strength, she may send a big muscular guy to air with a single fist of "Justice Will".

Even though her life seems to be perfect, she regrets one thing in every important sequence of their life. Her parents never attend any of those sequences. They are too busy with their job, always travelling away, & never spending times with their very own children. They left both of them as caretakers of the house since they were young. The world is just cruel for not letting them together with their parents.

As they walk pass the Shibuya Bridge, she looks longingly at the river. She stares at her own reflection, together with the other people's reflection. There's a reflection on the water that nobody but her can see it.

"Hey, Toki." she greets the spirit.

"Good morning Tama, I just want to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine as usual, you want to come along?"

"I'd like to, after all it's my job to accompany you."

Toki is her brotherly guardian spirit requested by her grandmother to take care of her. Since she was born, Tama is able to see supernatural beings that passed down from her grandmother who comes from a spirit master family. Tama herself is a spirit mistress in training & the child of prophecy. It's said that a child with deep black hair & eyes born with a great power in her soul will attract many spirits; whether it's good or evil. With this, it's almost like she's a hidden child prodigy.

"Onee - chan, Toki - san is here?"

"Yep, he's right beside you."

"Morning, Toki - san." greeted Yuji, but he got the wrong side.

"Yujin, he's on the right not left." Unlike her sister, Yuji can only hear & feel supernatural beings instead of seeing it. Though Toki confirmed that there's something that blocked his vision, but nobody knows what it is.

"Aw, man! I sounded like an idiot that I talked to nobody!"

Toki smiles to the boy, "That's okay, Yuji. I'm here..."

Yuji turns his head & looks at where he thinks Toki's face is, "I wish I could see you from the first place if there's nothing that blocks my visions..."

With an emphatic face, the spirit pats the boy's head to encourage him. Yuji gives a little smile as reaction.

_I wish I knew what blocked his visions. It just doesn't seem fair at all. _thought Tama as a caring sister.

After a moment, the sky suddenly turns grey & starts raining. A while after it all started, everyone's motion including Yuji's & Toki's stops, much to Tama's surprise. When she takes a sight on the water, everyone's reflection gone & it's only hers that left. Her reflection itself has turned into a grown woman with a dark brunette hair & blue eyes plus Tama's signature 2 spikes of hair on the right. The reflection stretches her arm out of the water & it startles Tama when her arm also stretches to reach the woman. She tried to resist but she can't, as if something controls her arm.

Her pendant shines along with the river as she finally gets a grab of the woman's hand. It's like something pushing her to the water when she tries to pull her hand from the woman. Slipped, Tama finally falls to the river. She tries to reach the surface but no avail, the force that pulls her is to strong. She starts to lose her consciousness.

* * *

_The river... Why the hell is it so deep? I shouldn't be this deep; there are no heavy rains these days! And everything stops since the rain... Has the rain stopped the time? How the hell could it be possible? There's also no sign... of the fox wedding... that the rain started suddenly... The girl... Who is she? _Tama's mind is really full of questions while she feels everything around her slowly turns darker.

Suddenly a light casts to her face, waking her up from unconscious condition. Seeing that there's a hope, she tries to reach the light with all of her strength. No matter how hard the water pressure is, she depends herself on her strong feet & swims as fast as she can. She makes a fist through the surface as she made it there.

"**Darn finally! **Now I'll just have to cl -," she looks around her, it's definitely not Shibuya or somewhere around Tokyo, or even somewhere in Japan. "Where the hellam I?" She identifies the place, it looks like ancient Japan. Then again there's no such thing as skyscrapers in ancient Japan, right? Maybe it's the Meiji Restoration period; she recalls what she learnt from the History class & what she read from the book owned by one of her twin cousins, Okazaki Shiro. But when she looks at the people who walk through the bridge above her, she changes her mind. Nobody wears tank top & jeans or even casual t - shirts in Meiji Restoration!

_Where am I? Why do I feel familiar with this place somehow? Am I in an alternate dimension? Wait a minute... _"Waah! What about the tournament? Damn it, I don't even know where I really am!" She doesn't notice that some people stare at her, confused by her act. She checks on her swords & necklace, swords are still in the bags & necklace is still hanging by her neck. She sneezes as her clothes are all wet, including her maroon scarf. Luckily, she won't get cold because of the warm weather on the dimension she's in.

As she lifts up her head, she sees a boy standing on the tree. Probably around Tama's age, judging from his height. The dog mask & the gray uniform he's wearing remind her of something. She tries to remember it, but her concentration breaks as the boy starts to speak.

"Where did you get that pendant?"

"My mom gave me, why?"

"I want you to give me that..." the boy's request pops a vein on her head.

"What the hell? It's not polite to own someone's stuff, you know that! Jeez, are you a thief or something?"

He doesn't give any answer, but jumps to the water & stands on it. A thing that Tama can't imagine with her current logical thinking. Tama changes the way she thinks that is out of logic & tries to recall when she ever saw it somewhere. But once again, the concentration broke off as the boy talks.

"The pendant belongs to us, I demand you to hand over it."

"What if I say I won't? Because I won't ever give it to you."

"You don't understand what the pendant is."

"I've promised to myself to take care of it. I don't want to understand what you think the stone is. This thing has been treasured & I'll never hand it over." As the boy grabs his kunai, Tama unsheates both of her swords.

"I'll only ask you one more time, give me that pendant."

"Have it if you can, in fact you can't have it as long as I'm still alive. Or should I say, over my dead body for short?" she grins lightly, the thing she always does behind the protector mask in kendo tournament.

"I won't go easy on you..."

"Bring it on..."

* * *

"So is this Mikado Aoi?" Kakashi holds a paper about a data of a girl who Tama saw earlier as a reflection.

"Yes, it's true. She & the rest of the Mikado clan existed in the time of Shodaime's & Nidaime's reign. According to Shodaime's book, she was the next in line to lead the clan. But unfortunately the clan didn't survive before she gains a full leadership of the clan." explained Hiruzen.

"What happened to the clan? Did someone massacre them?"

Before a long explanation, Hiruzen takes a breath then continues, "The book says the clan protected a pendant called Mizukami no Tama. For years they keep it from the reach of Takura clan of Kusagakure. Shodaime & Nidaime once offered them aid, but the current leader of the Mikado clan insisted that it's their own war & didn't want to involve the village. The leader even said if they died, it is better that way than the Takura clan claims it & uses it for evil. Until Mikado Aoi & her younger brother, Hiroshi became the last survivor & eventually killed, nobody has ever seen the pendant."

"I see... Then Hokage - sama, do you want me to search for it?" asked Kakashi.

"No, not really. I've sent Yamato's most trustworthy boy to search for it. Although I doubt that he will find it anywhere."

"Because the pendant was probably destroyed long time ago, isn't that right?"

"That & there are another rumors involving around the pendant. Some say the pendant is hidden in the clan's secret underground base or Hiroshi thrown it into the deep sea as Aoi demanded before she died. Even there's a rumor, Mikado Aoi hid it in the other dimension by using the power of the pendant itself. Then she's reincarnated into the same dimension where she hid it. Her reincarnation shares the same role of the Mikado clan as the protector of the stone. And there's also a prophecy that the reincarnation itself holds a strong power that attracts many spirits & has a deep black hair & deep black eyes. The child will come through the water, called by Mikado Aoi's soul within her."

"That means we have to wait for this reincarnation to come here. But it will take too long, Hokage - sama."

"Kakashi, I summoned you here not because I want you to accompany that boy in searching for the pendant or searching for the reincarnation. I just want you to recover the documents that are said to be hidden on the Mikado clan's territory so we can assure-!" before the Hokage can finish his sentence, one of the windows broke with a puff of smoke coming in. Kakashi immediately takes his position to fight, as well as Hiruzen.

After the smoke gone, before their eyes, Tama seizes the dog masked boy's neck with her 2 swords with one of her knees on the floor & another leg folded. The boy places his kunai right before her forehead, but unable to move further because he'll die of his neck slashed by real sword if he does so even though Tama has turned the sword to the dull side.

"Listen, this is the part of my mission. I've been ordered to retrieve it once I found it, so just give it to me right away & I won't do any harm."

"**The part I told you I "I won't" don't you get it?** My grandmother gave it to my mom before it was given to me! So I know that this pendant is really an important thing that I've vowed not to lose it no matter what! No matter how many you ask to hand it over just dream on!"

"You gave me no choice. I'll have to kill you."

"Stop it," Hiruzen walks towards the two. "Lower your weapons; we have no reason to harm her."

The boy obeys the order & so does Tama. She murmured in disbelief, "Sa - Sandaime - sama? Hatake Kakashi - sensei?" Now she remembers everything, she now knows why she felt familiar with this place & more convinced that she has been transported into another dimension.

**~ End of Chapter 1 ~**

* * *

Rika Tylore: Okay, that's the end of chapter 1. Here are a few notes:

This story takes place after the Land of Waves arc & before the Chunin Exam.

The scene of Aoi stretches her hand & Tama's hand stretches at the same time is the parody of TRC. If you recall the Tokyo arc, there's a similar scene where Syaoran has a dream meeting Li Tsubasa. When Tsubasa moves his arm, his arm moves at the same time.

Shonen Onmyoji got its parody too. The whole spirit master, supernatural ability, & supernatural stuffs inspire me!

Fox wedding is one of Japanese myths. It's said if in a sunny day the rain suddenly pours, there's a fox wedding occurring. This myth has mentioned in xxxHoliC & Gegege no Kitaro as far as I knew.

Tama is inspired from Tatsuki of Bleach, I'm currently making a doujinshi with Tama as the main protagonist & that's how I drew her. Not really similar to Tatsuki though, I just used the tomboyish girl concept.

It's not really important, but the line "The part I told you "I won't", don't you get it?" is from Hinamori & Kira from Bleach when Hinamori wants to kill Gin after she saw the dead Aizen.

And if you're asking who Hiruzen is, it's the real name of the 3rd Hokage.

Tama: That's much of the parodies' notes.

Suzaku: Do you really have to make the notes?

Rika Tylore: If you read Hayate no Gotoku, Hata Kenjiro - sensei did gave notes in every parody he made in the manga. I'm just doing the same thing as a disclaimer, Suza - chan...

Suzaku: **WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NICKNAME?**

Tama: Suzaku, you can't yell to our creator. After all giving you nicknames is her right as a creator.

Suzaku: Humph!

Rika Tylore: Okay Readers, since Suzaku is currently in bad mood it won't be comfortable to continue this conversation. The next chapter will come out very soon, I hope you enjoy the story & please give us reviews. I'm Rika Tylore the author, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Chosen One

Tama: Hi, there Readers! We meet again!

Rika Tylore: When I said the next chapter will come out very soon I didn't lie, right?

Suzaku: By the way, where's Kakashi - san? I thought he's the guest star today.

Rika Tylore: He's right over... *only see a scarecrow dressed as Kakashi, sweat drops*

Tama: **What the hell? He ran away!**

Suzaku: I bet while you two were greeting the Readers, he quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tama: **Why didn't you stop him?**

Suzaku: **He's too fast! After all he's my senior!**

Tama: **You're an ANBU so you should've in the same speed as he is no matter if he's you senior!**

Suzaku: **Shut up, Flat Chest!**

Tama: **How dare you Doggy? ***starts abusing Suzaku violently*

Suzaku: **Anybody, please help me! ***tries to block Tama's fists*

Rika Tylore: _Nothing can stop Tama if she is abusing someone... _Readers, due to the situation here I better do the disclaiming by myself...

"**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

**OR THE STUFFS MENTIONED IN PARODIES.**

**HOWEVER I OWN THE OCs & SOME OF THE PLOT THAT**

**ISN'T FROM THE MANGA OR THE ANIME"**

Rika: Enjoy & please review... *turns to Tama & Suzaku who are still fighting* Ne, they haven't done yet?

* * *

**Konoha no Mizu no Ryuu**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Chosen One**

"_**With great power comes great responsibility..."**_

**~ Stan Lee ~**

After that whole swords - kunai & spiritual energy - jutsus clashing, it finally stops inside the Hokage's office. Tama is still in the middle of surprise to see fictional characters she used to see from the television & manga are right before her own eyes. Meanwhile, Hiruzen seems to be observing her until he speaks.

"I understand now." Those words rather confused Tama.

"Did you find anything Hokage - sama?" Kakashi asked the old man.

The Hokage smiles calmly to the girl, "What is your name, child?"

"Okazaki Tamaki, 13 years old," she stares at Hiruzen for a while. "Are you Sarutobi Hiruzen - sama?"

Hiruzen simply nods, "It seems you knew about us already. Is that pendant belongs to you?"

"Yes, indeed." Tama now alerts herself to be careful if the Hokage wants it.

"Hokage - sama, what did you find about her?" asked the ANBU boy.

"Kakashi," heard his name called, Kakashi pays direct attention to the elder. "You remembered what I told you about the prophecy?"

"A child who holds a great power with deep black hair & eyes...! Hokage - sama, she's..." Hiruzen cuts him off.

"Correct, this child before us here is the said reincarnation of Mikado Aoi."

Tama doesn't really understand what's going around here, "Uh, I'm the reincarnation of whom?"

"Mikado Aoi, she came from the Mikado clan. The one who previously was the guardian of your pendant, Mizukami no Tama before she transported it into your dimension so nobody will find it until today." Kakashi explained.

"Welcome to Konoha, Okazaki Tamaki." the old man greets her warmly.

"Sorry for my impoliteness, I'm Hatake Kakashi. It's nice to meet you, Okazaki."

"It's nice to meet you as well. Hiruzen - sama & Kakashi - sensei."

"You've been spying on us." said the ANBU cynically.

"Think logically ANBU, I just arrived here. How can I have the chance to spy on you? I know your names because in my dimension, you're all fictional characters created by the people we called mangaka & animators," Tama seems to be cynical to the ANBU. "And I'm the one who enjoyed their artworks as a person called otaku."

"Where are you from?" asked Kakashi.

"Shibuya district of Shibuya ward, Tokyo, Japan."

"Do you live with your family?"

"Yeah, I live with my younger brother, Yuji while my parents are busy with their business." In this she is referring to her parents sarcastically.

Hiruzen walks back to his table & sits on the chair, "Okazaki, how did you get into our dimension?"

"I'm not really sure; I was with Yuji & my guardian, Toki. We were on our way to my school for my training. There's a kendo tournament for the next 2 days & I'm participating. Suddenly rain started to fall while the sky is actually quite clear," Tama stops for a while to try to remember then continue.

"Last thing I knew my reflection turns into a long dark brunette haired girl with blue eyes & my pendant shone along with the river as my hand got a grab of hers, I tried to pull my hand but I can't, like there's a force that didn't let me go. That's the moment I slipped & fell to the river. And I ended up here; everything was fine until he forcefully wanted me to hand over the pendant." Tama glances to the ANBU boy.

"Well, **sorry **for the mistake!" said the ANBU annoyed.

"Whatever, Doggy."

"**Stop calling me that! What the hell is that nickname?"**

"Well, you're wearing a dog mask & since I didn't know your name, for the mean time I'm calling you that." Tama sneers, which startles Kakashi & the ANBU.

_Probably this kid has a sadistic side, I guess... _Kakashi thought, "Forgive him Tama, Suzaku is an obedient one as far as I know. So what he has done is just the part of his faith, you could say."

As Tama stares at him, Suzaku starts to feel irked. "What?"

"Your name is Suzaku?"

"Tsukigami Suzaku of the Tsukigami clan."

Unpredicted by him, Tama smiles, "Forgive that I called you Doggy, Tsukigami."

_This girl is definitely weird... _Suzaku replies her, "Whatever, I accepted it."

"Hmm, you have many personalities hidden while you keep in your cool attitude."

"What are you talking about?"

"Now, now, please calm down. Okazaki, may I call you Tamaki?" asked Hiruzen.

"I prefer Tama more, but okay."

"Tamaki, do you have some sort of power? I just want to assure myself that you really are Mikado Aoi's reincarnation, as the prophecy-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. "A child who was born with a deep black hair & eyes in the middle of winter's last days. Holds a great force that only the child able to control, attracting many spirits whether it's good or evil." I'm the child & that's a popular prophecy around spirit masters in my world. How can it reach here?" Tama seems rather irked to tell the prophecy. It's a kind of a burden to her to hold something that makes her hunted, but she tries to accept it.

"What is this spirit master you mentioned?" asked Kakashi.

"People, who can interact with spirits, exorcise demons, purify possessed things; whether it's living or non - living things. Create seals which expel demons, & create protective barrier. They are called spirit masters & I'm the one of them, still in training though."

Silence spreads in all over the room, made Tama starts to feel they think she's crazy. "Alright, just as I thought you won't believe me. Or maybe you need a proof, that's not I can give for now."

"No, we believe you but," Hiruzen isn't sure if he can't tell it to the girl. "We got a situation here."

"Huh?"

"Mikado clan has an enemy named Takura clan of Kusagakure. They believed that you'll someday come to this dimension so that they can claim Mizukami no Tama from you."

Tama gives him an awkward expression, "From the Land of Grass?"

"Yes, I've prepared anything just in case they will come for the pendant. The thing is, now that you're here probably Aoi's soul wants you to defend Konoha as well, to defend her beloved former homeland."

_Aoi - san, wants me to fight those who aim for this pendant?_ Tama doesn't expect that she suddenly becomes a savior. She just doesn't feel she's ready for this kind of thing, knowing that if she loses from the Takura clan it costs her life.

Hiruzen seems to know how Tama feels right now & he tries to comfort her, "You don't have to decide whether or not you want to involve in this right now Tama, it's your own choice after all. But just need you to know, if you choose to involve you'll have to be a ninja. It's the only way, Tama."

"I don't know which one I have to choose, in this war there's no guarantee that I'll come back alive, right?" Tama looks at Hiruzen directly, then to Kakashi & Suzaku.

Suzaku nods like he doesn't care, but his face which is hidden by the mask is now showing some mercy.

Kakashi merely nods, he pities the young girl who now realizes her fate. "We didn't want to tell you this earlier because we know it will be much of a burden to you."

Tama sighs at the statement & gives a bitter smile, "There are no secrets which last long in this world..."

Suddenly the door breaks open & Naruto comes in, together with Sasuke & Sasuke. This time Tama is able overcome her startled self to see the trio. And just as predicted, Naruto starts to speak loudly.

"Hey, who are you? I've never seen you around here!"

"Naruto, low your voice. She's Okazaki Tamaki, just back from a long term mission." Kakashi knew if he explains to Naruto that she's from another dimension, it will be too hard as Naruto's brain considered to hard to absorb anything unusual in this dimension.

As Tama turns to Naruto, she stretches her arm to shake hands. "Nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Okazaki Tamaki, but call me Tama. Just came back from the Land of Rice." She just used the memory of an otaku to seek an explanation as she got what Kakashi's doing.

"How did you know my name?" asked the blonde boy.

"I read the ninja data book & memorized your names. You 3 just graduated from the academy, right?"

"Of course, I'm Haruno Sakura. Welcome back, Okazaki - san."

Tama smiles at Sakura as a reaction, then glances to Sasuke. Mentioned Tama gets her eyes on Sasuke, Sakura quickly moves towards to the latter.

"Ah, this is Uchiha Sasuke. You've known him from the book, right?"

"Yeah, of course I did. Anyway, there's nobody who doesn't know about the talented survivor." Sasuke gets insulted when Tama mentioned the word "survivor". Tama herself knows that, but she feels she won't miss the chance to tease the serious boy.

_This child really acknowledged people around here, still why did she try to provoke Uchiha Sasuke? _thought Hiruzen.

Finally, Sasuke gets to speak, "Kakashi, Naruto drags us here to get a C - class mission. He won't stop until he gets one so get over it."

"Yeah, gimme' one, old man that I can improve my skill with it!" after that he catches a glimpse at Suzaku. "Why is there an ANBU in here?"

"Suzaku is Tamaki's guide from now on. You may take off your mask, Suzaku." explained Hiruzen

Suzaku rips off his mask, "I'm Tsukigami Suzaku, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, & Haruno Sakura."

_What the? His face almost looks like Seto! Only with blue eyes & spiky brown hair. _Tama is surprised to see Suzaku's face is quite similar with her fellow classmate, Sakurai Seto. While the other ninjas just simply ignore him after identified him for a while.

"By the way, about the mission you wanted are you sure you're ready with it? I know the last mission to the Land of Wave finished well. But Naruto & Sasuke were almost dead according to Kakashi's report. Still, you want to take on this mission aren't you?" the Hokage waits for an answer.

As an otaku, Tama has predicted what will happen next. Naruto will loudly agree, Sasuke will stay calm but agree anyways, & Sakura will stay normal as she is. Which in this case, normal means she will follow Sasuke wherever he goes. Typical but that's how it goes every time. And those predictions come true.

"Okay, I'll give Team 7 a C - class mission," Naruto is really satisfied with what he hears. "You'll go on a mission at the Land of Shadow... Tama, maybe you can lend a hand in this mission."

"Eh? What's wrong with it?" as Hiruzen offered the mission description file, she takes it & immediately reads it. "Yeah, I clearly understand what you mean, Hiruzen - sama."

"What? What's the mission?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The Land of Shadow is currently has problems with disturbance of spirits. People there need us to exorcist the ghosts."

"S - Spirits?" frightened, Naruto's face turns gloomy.

"Huh, there is no such thing as ghost." Sasuke claims.

Clearly heard the words Sasuke spat, Tama smirks. "No such thing, eh? It's just because you can't see, hear, or feel them so that you believe they don't exist, aren't I right? In fact they exist, those spirits are the souls of departed ones which can't leave this world because of unsolved things when they're still alive. Saying that they don't exist is a disrespect of the dead." the others in the room couldn't help but keeps silent at Tama's speech, until Hiruzen breaks it.

"Apparently Tama's previous long term - mission is exorcism in many places, she is an expert in this kind of problem. So I suggest you will go with her so the mission will go without any problem. The mission starts tomorrow so you can get some rests to restore your energy. Do you understand?" everyone in the room nods at the Hokage's instruction & he proceeds them to leave accept Tama, Suzaku, & Kakashi.

"Great work, Tama. You can adapt easily in every situation." praised Hiruzen.

"In my school, my positions required me to be like that all the time. So I got used to it very well."

"Are you some kind of a leader in your school?" Kakashi seems curious.

"Uh, Student Council President & a Class President." Tama really doesn't sure they understand this.

"Anyway after I saw Naruto & his determination to ready to face anything... I've decided it doesn't matter if I have to be a ninja. I can't simply run away from this destiny, furthermore I can't let Aoi - san down if she left Konoha's sake to me. It would be just my ego to run like this has nothing to do with me." Tama widened her black eyes.

Hiruzen smiles & puts a forehead protector the desk. "Okazaki Tama, from now on you become the ninja of Konoha. After the mission's over, please come to the mission reception to take your identification file. Of course after you got your photograph."

"Thank you very much, Hiruzen - sama. But I didn't pass the academy's exam. It's not fair enough for the rest of the genins, do you think?" she doesn't feel right that she receives the forehead protector even before she accomplishes one year study at the Ninja Academy. She just feels that she can't.

"That's why Hokage - sama asks you to take your identification file after the mission is over. Tomorrow's mission is meant for your exam, Tama." explained Kakashi.

"By the way, Kakashi. You will be her proctor to decide whether she is qualified to be a ninja."

"As you wish, Hokage - sama."

She hesitates for a while to grab the forehead protector & gulps, she feels a sudden nervousness. _Here goes nothing, calm down Tama. You'll be just fine, you've decided after all._ After she wore it, she's proceeded to leave the office along with Kakashi while Suzaku stays in the office.

Hiruzen is preparing himself to go home & for a while he tells Suzaku something before proceeds him to leave. As he watches the boy loses from his sight, he whispers, "Everything starts now..."

**~ End of Chapter 2 ~**

* * *

Rika Tylore : That's chapter 2 for you! Some notes for you, Readers :

1. Shibuya ward is a special ward from Tokyo, Japan. It's very famous for its shopping center Shibuya 109 & its night life.

2. The words "disrespect of the dead" parodied from Shinrei Tantei Yakumo ~ Akai Hitomi wa Shitteiru ~ (Psychic Detective Yakumo ~ The Red Eye Knows The Truth) manga. I recommend you to read it.

3. Either in the anime or the manga, there is no Land of Shadow. It's just my own creation.

Naruto : Why did you make my next mission confronting ghosts?

Rika Tylore : Hmm, why did I do it? Ah yes, because I just want to know what happens next if that mission really happens.

Suzaku : You lie, actually you want to say "Because I felt like it. Waakh! *punched*

Tama : Respect the creator, Suzaku... Or do you want me to abuse you once more?

Naruto : _Eep,_ _Tama is more scarier than Sakura..._

Rika : *Cough* Guys, please don't make any violence. Alright Readers, I hope you enjoyed the story & please send us reviews as much as you want. Some characters crossovers will appear, just be patient.

All : Goodbye for now!


	3. Chapter 3 : Restless Spirits

Suzaku: Hey, Readers. Today, finally we get in contact with our guest star who actually should show up yesterday, Hatake Kakashi - san.

Rika Tylore: Say hello to our dear Readers, Kakashi - sensei!

Kakashi: Hello there, Readers. It's very nice to meet you all. *smiles, some fangirls squeal from miles away*

Tama: Okay, Kakashi - sensei how do you feel about today's mission?

Kakashi: I hope the mission will go on well & the teamwork is all that matters here. Since you are in this mission & it becomes your exam, I hope you can give your best Tama. And Suzaku, I wish you a good luck.

Tama: Thanks a lot, Kakashi - sensei. I also hope for the accomplishment of the mission.

Suzaku: I appreciate your wish, Kakashi - san.

Rika Tylore: By the way, I found these facts of Kakashi - sensei. Fangirls, you may write it down if you want. He has a misfortune of being stopped every time he wants to kill his enemies, wishes to fight Minato - sama, likes to eat salt - broiled saury & miso soup with eggplant, least favorite are anything fried or sweet, as we all know he loves to read Icha Icha series, & dislikes to be photographed without his mask.

Kakashi: Where did you get all those information? *surprised*

Tama: Narutopedia, the sanctuary of Naruto otaku!

Suzaku: She got Hokage - sama's name from there as well.

Rika Tylore: Now I bet you Readers can't wait to get to the story so we better get to the disclaiming...

"**RIKA TYLORE DOESN'T OWN ****NARUTO**

**OR THE STUFFS MENTIONED IN PARODIES.**

**HOWEVER SHE OWNS THE OCs & PLOTS THAT**

**AREN'T FROM THE MANGA OR THE ANIME"**

All : Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Konoha no Mizu no Ryuu**

**Chapter 3:**

**Restless Spirits**

"_**How can you believe that a dead person would just kill indiscriminately?**_

_**This is disrespect for the dead!"**_

**~ Saito Yakumo ~**

The alarm has set to 5.30 AM, it rings loudly as a hand reaches to turn it off. Tama quickly takes the sitting position on her bed after she yawned. Now she lives at the same apartment as Naruto & stays next to him. Everything seemed to be a dream comes true up until yesterday, it's uncommon to find yourself in the other dimension in reality after all. But for her it's not a dream at all, she is really here. Other people may hope when they wake up they'll find themselves back to reality, but not for Tama. She knows nothing can change the fact that she's transported into Naruto's dimension. Nobody will believe if she tells it to the others when she comes home. But it's enough for her if she believes it.

She begins her daily activities; takes a quick bath, dresses herself, cleaning the room, & finally preparing her breakfast. It's required for her to wake up & does everything really early because she's her mother's substitute. Tama has to do it all alone because Yuji is kind of sleepy head. Sometimes, she even needs to remove the mattress while Yuji is still sleeping on it despite she made it clear for him that they will be late. If those two doesn't work Tama will only have to say, "Hey I heard Miyu - chan has a boyfriend" which works frequently even causing him crying.

But let's put it all aside, she's in the whole different place now. The smell of the baked fish she's cooking makes her hungrier than ever. Yesterday's dinner, a bowl of kitsune udon, her favorite became a mere snack for her. She could ask for another bowl to pay her hungriness she didn't eat lunch.

She arrived at Konoha when it's already evening. After all she stayed too long in the Hokage's office. But since it's Naruto who treated her, she can't be shameless to ask another bowl. Probably will increase the bill Naruto has since he ate 10 bowls of ramen. Finally the breakfast is ready & as her starvation drives her she quickly munches on the fishes & rice within 10 minutes

* * *

On the apartment's roof, lies a girl with a short brunette hair & a black coat with white fur on its collar covering her black shirt with white lining. She opens her eyes as she starts waking up, her rather slighted brown eyes. As she stands up, she tidies her black jeans that are messed up a bit. Her cell phone rings & immediately picked up.

"_Rika, how's the situation?" _said a voice from faraway.

"Everything is normal, looks like Tama got her mission yesterday."

"_Remember your task to look after her."_

"Of course I remember, you think I got a short memory storage Kaito - san?"

"_I just want to remind you, Special Agent Rika. Good luck in your job."_

"Thanks, I will definitely succeed this mission." After that she ends the phone connection & whispers, "I'll help you in this, Tama. As soon as your task is done, you'll immediately back home."

* * *

"Alright, are you ready?" Kakashi asks his apprentices. It appears that none of his students happy with this task except Tama who shows her usual cool cheerful expression. Naruto is rather frightened as well as Sakura, while Sasuke's expression indicates that he has no interest in this mission. Kakashi gets puzzled by them.

"Yeah, I'm ready all along, Kakashi- sensei," replied Tama. "You're ready as well, right Naruto?"

"O- Of course I am! If I want to be a Hokage, I have to be ready whatever I will face!" he's obviously lying, his feet are trembling & his expression shows fear.

"You liar, you're obviously freaking out, Naruto!" scolded Sakura.

"Come on, we just have to exorcist them & we accomplish it. That's the point, right? We better end it quickly." Correction, he has zero interest in this.

You might able to guess how Sakura reacts, "Of course Sasuke - kun, we just have to beat those ghosts & go home right away!"

"It's not as easy as you think, Sakura. If what we are going to face is an A - level or Demonic spirit, it will be very hard to defeat." she told her first thing they need to know in exorcism, knowing your enemy is important after all.

"So there are levels for spirits. Would you like to tell us, Tama?" pleaded Kakashi.

"Well, there are 5 levels of spirits, A, B, C, D, & E based on the strength order. A - Level is the strongest & E - level is the weakest. A - Level are Demonic spirits like I said before, are the ones invaded by demons. B - Levels are Guardian spirits are simply spirits who guard important stuffs like shrines, artifacts, or special people. C - Level are Grudging spirits, those who have deep vengeance when they were still humans. D - level are Interrupted spirits, whose graves disturbed or something bothered them so the spirits come to Earth from the spirit realm. And E - level is Normal spirit those who just died & still wondering about in this world." Tama ends her explanation.

"You even give levels to what that doesn't exist?" Tama feels really disturbed with Sasuke now. No wonder some of Naruto otakus hate him.

Footsteps are heard later & everyone turns their head around, "Oh, Suza - chan! Finally you're here!"

"What the hell is that nickname, Blackhead?" Suzaku never likes any nicknames which make fun of him.

"Good morning, Suzaku." greeted Kakashi.

"Good morning Kakashi - san."

"He's in this mission too?" asked Naruto & Sakura altogether.

"Yes, because of some circumstances he & Tama will be with us for a while." explained Kakashi patiently.

"So what are we waiting for?" said Tama & loosening her scarf. Kakashi then walks away, followed by the others.

They walk for 5 days; they have to through a river with strong current, face some wild animals, & fight some bandits along their journey. Kakashi is impressed by Tama's fighting & survival skills. In their spare time, he & Suzaku teach her how to control her chakra. Tama only needs about 3 days & she can master basic jutsus within those days. How can a normal girl control her chakra & even master jutsus in such a little time? It's such a mystery...

* * *

"Here we are, the Land of Shadows..." the first impressions the young ninjas give to the country are creepy, scary, gloomy, & cold. Tama herself feels the gate contains great feeling of regrets of many souls.

"Kakashi - sensei, let me pass it first."

"What's the matter, Tama?" asked Naruto in curiosity.

"This gate somehow becomes possessed by many spirits. The souls of the people who regret their deaths."

"Even some spirits regret their deaths?" Sakura seems confused.

Tama turns to her, "They simply want their life back so they stay in this world, praying for something impossible to get in this material world."

"Impossible? Last time I heard there are some people resurrected through jutsu." said Sasuke.

"It's because the bodies aren't destroyed, the souls still have containers to return to. But some resurrections may practiced illegally, like sacrifices people as the mediums for the souls." Tama recalls what Orochimaru did.

"It has been a forbidden art in the Ninja world, I'm surprised you knew it." said Suzaku with a little sarcasm.

She smirks at Suzaku, "I take that as a compliment, Suzaku."

"Alright Tama, you may enter first." Kakashi proceed her. She begins to walk towards the gate. As she slowly passes it, a great force seems to overwhelm her. Suddenly everything around her turns grey & quickly changes into a view of a village. There's a woman & a boy, seems to be mother & son. This view makes Tama a bit jealous since it's been a while she never that close to her mom. Nobody seems to aware of her presence so she comes up with a conclusion.

_Death echo? The spirits want to show how they died? So while they're regretting their deaths, they're trapped into the gate for a very long time. _thought Tama. Then she sets her mind back to the view. They passed a crowd of people & suddenly the boy's grip to her mother's hand loosened & they're separated. Meanwhile, a carriage came & the crowd started to clear out from the road. The mother worriedly searched for his son & found him on the road. When the horses saw the boy, they're shocked & lifted their front feet.

Tama quickly closes her eyes, _The boy! He's gonna' die! Darn, I can't do anything! Someone save him!_

CRASH!

As she slowly opens her eyes, in front of her is a pool of blood. She lifts her gloomy face & sees that the mother sacrifices herself to save her son from the stomp of the horse. The boy holds her mother & cried louder & louder, calling his mother.

"_Takeru..."_

Suddenly a voice heard & Tama looks around her, "Who-"

"_Mother... is... sorry..." _after a flash of light, the view quickly changes to normal. Tama turns her head, seeing her team over her shoulder. Kakashi & the boys look stunned while Sakura appears to be almost crying. Tears begin to fall down on Tama's cheek which she immediately rubs off.

"You all saw it?" she asked. In which they nod as the answer.

"What is that scene suppose to mean?" Tama understands Suzaku's sadness from his face, it's a sorrowful scene after all.

"It's a death echo, spirits who are trapped in something always show how they died as an expression of their wish to free from what they posses. And they are in this gate, waiting to be free for such a very long time..."

"They are the regretting spirits?" Naruto asks out of his feelings.

Sakura begins to sob afterwards but she tries to ask, "Why? Why is now the mother trapped?"

"Every death always leaves someone to mourn it. Probably the son mourns too much for his mother & it burdens her mother. Her mother regrets her death that she left her son alone, finally her soul trapped here."

After a while of silence, "What should we do now?" Sasuke asked with empathic look.

Kakashi walks closer to Tama after calmed Sakura, "You know what you have to do, Tama. This mission's goal is to exorcist, it's the same as saving the spirits."

Knowing what she has to do, she walks closer to the gate's pillar & touches it. Suddenly her eyes turns blood red with black circles around her pupils & seem like glowing, _"Don't be afraid... Your path to the Heaven is now opened... Regret no more of your death... You no longer have bodies to return to... Ascend back to your Creator & rest in peace..."_ Right after she finished her sentence, the pillar glows & frees many souls to the sky, much to her relief. It's the sign of their first step of the mission has just accomplished.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere far away from the ninjas, a person with blue attire runs towards a man who sits behind a curtain with his two servants on his each side.

"Fukuro - sama, Fumoto - ou requested ninja aid from Konoha has just arrived."

"Ridiculous, he thinks ninjas can solve the problem caused by my spirits army?"

"But Fukuro - sama," the reporter hesitated to tell his master. "One of the ninjas is able to do exorcism."

The master shocked by the statement, "WHAT? IT CAN'T BE, WHO IS THIS PERSON?"

"My men are currently investigating this girl, but as far as I knew this girl has never in every Konoha's list. Probably she's a newcomer & just graduated from the academy."

After a thought, Fukuro smirks, "A newbie girl, huh? It's obvious she doesn't know what she's facing. Saki, tonight gather our men. We'll show them who we are & why they shall not mess up with us."

**~ End of Chapter 3 ~**

* * *

Rika Tylore: Yo, Readers! Same as usual, here are the notes :

1. Fukuro means owl, fumoto means mountain slope, & Saki means front.

2. Sorry forgot to mention this from the first chapter, here's Tama's name descriptions; Okazaki means hill (oka) cape (zaki), while Tama means jewel, sphere, or ball. And now Suzaku's name; Tsukigami means Moon (Tsuki) god (kami but since the god has a name it becomes gami) & Suzaku means phoenix.

3. The death echo is inspired from Supernatural season 3's episode Ghostfacers, but with a different concept.

4. Once again Tsubasa's parody, the spirit levels is inspired from demon levels from Oto Country Arc with a totally different concept.

5. Another Shinrei Tantei Yakumo's parody, in the second story there's a boy who died of a car accident. He wishes for his life back so he's unable to go to Heaven & attached to a tunnel where he died.

Suzaku: Okay, who's this girl over here?

Rika: Me? My name is Rika Tylore, Tama - chan's classmate, well I'm named after Rika - san. From now on I'm in this story too also accompanying Rika - san in every opening & ending of the chapters with you two, nice to meet you Suzakun & hello there Readers...

Tama: Yay! Finally Rika - chii joins us, I have someone who is able to stop me abusing him now! Lucky you, Suzaku.

Suzaku: At least I finally have a proper nickname more than you gave me.

Tama: Yeah, yeah, I know that... But don't hope I'll throw away "Suza - chan"!

Suzaku: Y- You Blackhead!

Rika: Suzakun calm down, we don't want any violence here.

Tama: Yup, she's right Suzaku. Don't make me abuse you.

Rika Tylore: Alright, that's enough for the end notes. See you Readers, hope you enjoyed the story so far & remember to give us reviews, okay? I'm Rika Tylore the author, signing off.

All: See ya' next time!


	4. Chapter 4 : Mythical Horror Tales

Rika Tylore: Hi there, Readers from all over the world! I'm sorry it took a while to update this chapter, I got a bit lazy, problem with the internet connection, & my anti - virus protection expired.

Rika: That's really a troublesome problem for me, my life is considered in it. By the way Naruto - kun really has to deal with his fear of ghosts this time because there will be many underworld creatures featured.

Tama: Come on, it's not really polite to call them creatures. They're just punished souls from once human beings. Okay Suzaku, tell them all youkais who will appear in our mission.

Suzaku: Here it is, Hashihime, Futakuchi Onna, Tsukumo no gami, Mizuchi, Jinmenju, Zashiki Warashi, Wanyuudo, & many more.

Rika Tylore: Okay, enjoy the supernatural horror story of Konoha no Mizu no Ryuu, guys. Or should I say in Japanese, "Konoha no Mizu no Ryuu no kaidan o tanoshimu, minna - san".

Tama: Disclaimer...

"**RIKA TYLORE DOESN'T OWN NARUTO**

**OR STUFFS MENTIONED IN PARODIES.**

**HOWEVER SHE DOES OWN THE OCs & THE PLOTS**

**WHICH AREN'T FROM THE ANIME OR MANGA."**

Suzaku: Enjoy the story, Readers.

Rika: And please send us reviews!

* * *

**Konoha no Mizu no Ryuu**

**Chapter 4:**

**Mythical Horror Tales**

"_**It's just because you can't see, hear, or feel them**_

_**so that you believe they don't exist, aren't I right?"**_

**~ Okazaki Tama ~**

Team 7 walk through the town after the gate which seems to be the capital to reach the palace. Every one of the villagers looks at them with an awkward look. Parents ask their children who are playing to get inside the house. While Naruto & Tama is wondering what's wrong, an elderly woman tugs her scarf.

"Young girl, are you the requested ninja of our Emperor?"

"Uh, yeah of course. What's the matter, Ma'am?"

The woman releases her grip of the scarf, "I'm afraid you're all not going to come back safely."

"Why is that, Obaa - chan?" asked Naruto.

"Our Emperor once asked an exorcist to solve the problem, but then he was killed by the ghosts." the ninjas surprised to hear it.

Kakashi pats the woman's shoulder with smile, "Don't worry, Ma'am. We guarantee you that we will solve this country's problem & come back safely."

"Apparently this girl here is the very expert of this kind of thing according to our Hokage, so don't you worry." said Suzaku that Tama never expected he'll say that. Then they move toward the palace.

"Seriously, even ghosts kill humans. What are they thinking?" Sasuke acts like he forgot what happened at the gate.

"Grudging spirits do that most, they drive people to death whom they have vengeance when they were still humans. But then some of spirits who have lost their minds & feelings as humans may kill some people to accompany them in the afterlife. If they do that, they'll only forever in darkness worse than hell." explained Tama.

"If that's the fact, why there are spirits still attempt to do so?" Sakura seems interested in supernatural things.

"They have gone mad because they can't accept their death. Spirits like that have to be cleansed before they depart from this world to the afterlife."

"We're almost there, the imperial palace of Land of Shadows." Kakashi points to the palace not really far in front of them.

"By the way, Kakashi. Who's the ruler of this land actually? He's our client & we even didn't know anything about him." only Sasuke who impolitely calls Kakashi with his first name without "sensei".

"Kakashi - san, it's important for ninjas to know who's their client. I hope you don't forget that." Suzaku's words are kind of sarcastic.

"Whoops, sorry I forgot to mention it."

"I wonder what has got into you, Kakashi - sensei that you forgot to tell us the details." exclaimed Naruto.

"Maybe because he's thinking to read his favorite novel so that he forgot about it." with Sakura's sentence, Kakashi is really cornered now. Tama only giggles when they say that.

"The Emperor of this country is Higashi Fumoto; he has ruled this country about 5 years. He has a son named Sora & his wife has died a year ago because of a disease the villagers said a curse from a ghosts. And that's how the ghost rumors begin to spread all over this place. Apparently he has an older brother named Higashi Fukuro who was actually the crown prince but the former Emperor chose Fumoto as the new emperor."

"Does Fukuro have some sort of supernatural power? If you ask me why I ask, I just somehow suspect him as the culprit because things like older brother's jealousy is kinda' common in the royalty." Tama wants the answer quicker.

"Well, we didn't find out that far. But I also has the same suspicion about him." replied Suzaku.

"Probably he has, according to the Emperor himself only Fukuro whom the ghosts don't get closer." said Kakashi.

"So this is getting easier for us, isn't it?" exclaimed Sakura.

"I don't care what kind of ghosts which will disturb us," Naruto confidently looks back at his comrades. "But I'll make sure the culprit goes down & this mission will over quickly."

* * *

"Welcome to the Land of Shadows, my friends. My name is Higashi Fukuro & this is my son, Sora. I'm really appreciate you're willingly to come here." the Emperor & his son greet them kindly.

"Good day to you, I'm Higashi Sora pleased to meet you." Sora's smile has made Sakura falls for him.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, your majesty."

"Tsukigami Suzaku, the temporary member of this team."

"I'm Okazaki Tama. I'm also a temporary member."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Haruno Sakura."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! The soon to be Ho-!" Naruto is quickly punched by Sakura for being too loud.

"We're so glad when we heard you have arrived. This wondering spirits problem has made my people worried & some even moved to another country." Tama is a bit surprised Fumoto doesn't use the word ghosts just like her who prefer to use the word spirits.

"Okaa - sama actually suffered of a simple fever. But then it got worse & worse, I don't know what happened. And when she died, people start saying that my mother is cursed by the spirits." Sora almost cries when he recalls about his mother.

"Fumoto - sama, Sora - sama, don't worry a bit about this. Believe us that we will solve this thing, you have our words. No matter what happen we'll try to finish this problem because we, Konoha's ninjas will never give up on anything." the team seems to gain more confidence from Tama's words.

Fumoto smiles, "Once again I thank you brave ninjas. We have provided you shelter, Sora show them where they we'll be staying."

"Yes, Otou - sama. This way, people." Sora guides them. He leads them until they reach a corridor. "Here's the room for the women & this is for the men. If you like to, you may join us dinner tonight."

"That's a very kind of you, Sora - dono. But is it really okay for us to join?" asked Kakashi.

Sora give his charming smile which Sakura adores, "Otou - sama asked me to invite you all, so it will be really okay."

"If the Emperor asked means it's an order, we'll meet on dinner Sora - sama." said Suzaku.

"We are very honored to receive this invitation, thank you very much." Tama smiles at him.

"I should leave now, I'll have some lessons so excuse me. See you later."

"Yeah, see you at dinner Sora!" exclaimed Naruto.

"He's really charming... But not as charming as you, Sasuke - kun." Sakura's compliment is ignored by the latter.

"Sakura, seriously I don't know where did you get that taste on men but that sucks." complained Naruto in which Sakura responses angrily.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Ah, nothing. It's really nothing, really."

"Hey, you shouldn't fight here, you know?" Kakashi tries to break them.

Then they begin to enter each room. Right after they organize their stuffs Sakura dares herself to ask Tama, "Uh, Tama - san... I was just wondering about this..."

"What is it, Sakura - chan?"

"Do you have some interest like crush on Sasuke - kun?" this shocks Tama. She never thought her interaction with Sasuke during their journey to this country is mistaken like this. She did talk much with Sasuke but she didn't expect Sakura saw it the wrong way.

"What the hell? Of course not! Heck I won't go for that type of guy. Besides... I won't fall for someone besides him."

Sakura becomes suddenly interested, "May I know who is it, Tama - san?"

"He's... a childhood friend."

"GYAAAAH!" the scream startles both of them. Suddenly the mysterious girl in black jumps into the room & holds Tama tight.

"What the hell, Rika?" Tama herself can't believe that who's holding her is her classmate.

"T- There is a bunch of fruits with faces & they were laughing!" Rika's face is really pale as Tama & Sakura can see.

"Fruits with faces? Is that a kind of transformation?" asked Sakura.

"Apparently, that's a kind of youkai, Sakura. Its name is Jinmenju tree, the fruit has eyes, nose, ears, mouth, & bald head. Their weakness is if they laugh to hard, they'll fall & vanish. It's okay to let me go now, Rika."

"Whew, they seriously freaked me out. By the way, my name is Rika Tylore but call me Rika. Nice to meet you." Rika shakes Sakura's hand warmly.

"So you know each other, I can tell."

"Yeah, me & Tama were classmates when we were in the academy. But I became a wanderer rather than staying in the village as well as my other family. It'll be boring if I just have to do missions given by the Hokage so I'm travelling to find some on my own."

Tama pulls Rika's shoulder & whispers, "So you knew about my situation, huh?"

"I'll explain later, this is not the good time." a loud shout heard as the door slides open.

If you ask it's obviously Naruto, "What's happening? I heard someone screamed just now!"

Suzaku notices Rika, "Who are you?"

"Rika Tylore, Tama's former classmate in the academy. Pleased to meet you."

"Tylore, that's a strange name. By the way I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet ya'!"

"I'm Tsukigami Suzaku, I supposed you're Tama's companion."

"Nice to meet you two, Suzakun & Naruto - kun." Rika's smile somehow makes them blush.

"What's with all the noises?" Sasuke & Kakashi appear before the door.

"Ah, Kakashi - sensei & Sasunyan. Here's my friend, Rika Tylore." Tama once again tried to tease Sasuke.

_Sa- su- nyan... What the hell is that nickname? _thought Sasuke & Sakura at the same time.

"You may call me Rika, nice to meet you Sasuke - kun & Kakashi - san." she bows & Sakura starts to think she's a threat as her love rival. She's just being paranoid, really.

* * *

The next evening, the team starts to get busy as Fumoto announced that they'll exorcist the spirits earlier this morning. Actually, Tama is the one who's the busiest. Luckily Rika knows a little about exorcism so the work isn't too hard for her. The first villager they come to help has his daughter possessed by a little girl's spirit whose body buried under the pine tree in front of the house.

And then a man's old chair been possessed by Tsukumo no gami because it's abandoned, exorcist a Hashi Hime who has been haunting the bridge, ask a Mizuchi to move away from the hotspring, exorcist a Futakuchi Onna from a woman, explain a family that the spirit in their house is Zashiki Warashi who watches over them, negociate with a Wanyuudo to stop frightening people, & many more. It all end at late night, much to Tama & Rika's exhaustion.

"Aw right! You did a great job, Tama, Rika!" praised Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah, thank you Naruto." replied Tama whose body now hurts as she used too much energy.

"Tomorrow we'll have to serve the other half of the capital. Man, I hope we have a lot more exorcists..." Rika complained.

"Can't we do anything to help them?" asked Sakura half whispering.

Sasuke sighs, "Since we don't have any supernatural powers, I think we can't."

After a moment Suzaku feels something is coming, "Kakashi - san, we got company."

"Yeah, I knew that." he signals the others. Tama grabs her swords despite the pain.

"Rika - san, can you fight?" Sakura asks Rika who's still lying from the pain.

"I guess I can, can you help me get up?" after Sakura helped her, she forms a glowing purple star on the air & it creates a decorated dark purple circle in the air. She grabs a scythe which comes out from it after whispered something, much to the others' surprise.

"Whoa, that's really cool! What kind of jutsu is that?" Naruto is the most amazed one.

"Tylore family's secret, I can't really tell how to do it. You could say it's my kekkei genkai."

"Now I wonder if there's a clan named Tylore in Konoha," said Sasuke quite cynically.

"Shut up, Uchiha." Rika never likes Sasuke from the start & that sentence is enough to convince Sakura that Rika won't be her rival.

Suddenly a group of black barge into the room, with a quick reflect Tama swings her sword & slashes their weapons into pieces. Then she points the sword to the sky, "Shinokami-ryuu : Sora no Aoi Ryuu!" Wind swirls around the sword & when Tama swings it, they are all thrown outside.

"Good shot!" praised Naruto, then he forms a hand seal, "Kagebunshin no jutsu!" he multiplies & his clones attack the invaders.

"Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu!" Sasuke blows a big fireball from his mouth & dodge the kunais thrown to him. But he's not fast enough to dodge one from behind. _Damn!_

Lucky for him Rika clashes her schyte to it & knocks the ninja out, "Looks like you owe me one, eh?"

"Reconsider it before this battle ends." Sasuke rushes to the other side.

_No grateful attitude, how come every girl falls for him? _she just doesn't understand those girls.

"Phantom Rejects!" a blast of scarlet fire shot to a ninja who aims for Rika. She turns her head to see that it comes from Tama, shot from her sword & her eyes have turned into seemingly - glowing blood red with black circle around each pupils, "He almost got you, Rika!"

"Thanks for that, Tama." then Rika starts attacking again.

"You are able to do fire jutsu, Tama - san?" asked Sakura in amazement.

"Actually it's my supernatural power, it won't harm humans but able to blow them off. It's almost like bolders hitting them. They just have to pray I don't use the black flame."

Meanwhile Kakashi & Suzaku are unfortunately surrounded. After thinking of strategies, they signal each other then form a hand seal.

"Raiton : Futago Arashi no Ryuu!" two strikes of lightning in the form of dragons soar to the sky before hitting the ground & blast to their opponents. That's the moment Suzaku doesn't aware of the ninja behind him & Tama who notices it screams.

"SUZAKU!" bloodlust spits to the air.

**~ End of Chapter 4 ~**

* * *

**Omake**

"Hey, Sakura. I've been thinking to ask, what is going on with you?" Tama seems a bit confused.

Sakura herself finds she is confused as well, "Eh? What do you mean, Tama - san?"

"Well, you suddenly asked me if I like Sasunyan or not. Are you... Paranoid or something?"

"N- No, of course I'm not!" meanwhile the Inner Sakura, _"What the hell is she talking about? I'm not paranoid!"_

"Oh, I see... Because you look like you were acting that way. Guess you fell for him too much, right?" _That's totally true, Otaku..._

"W- Wha? How did you know that?"

"Don't tell me, you're scared of having a rival of love?"

"N0, I'm not!"

"Seriously, don't lie to me..."

. _"Oh my god, is she cornering me?"_

_Man, Tama you just made she is cornered... _"Well, good luck with that! Hope you'll be victorious!"

Sakura freezes afterwards, "What's all that about?"

* * *

Rika Tylore : Surprised? I made that omake as the sign of my victory that I started my third week in Senior High School! And I decided to make omake once 4 chapters updated. And here are notes as usual :

1. The first priority to tell, when Naruto said that Sakura's sense of men sucks & so on until he said it's nothing is actually from the first movie after they got thrown out from the cinema.

2. Jimenju tree is a kind of youkai as explained. The fruits look pretty much like bald person with green color & always laugh. They'll vanish if they fall after laughed to hard. It says that it only appears about once in 10.000 years & bears fruit for once in 5.000 years. Those who eat the fruit will live long for 3.000 years, but wonder who will dare to eat it.

3. Tsukumo no Gami is a youkai which often posseses abandoned stuffs & usually will scream to remind the owner who abandoned the stuffs.

4. Hashi Hime literally means Bridge Princess, formerly a woman who discovered her husband was cheating & a monk tells her to dress up in a rather scary form, then waited on a bridge for a couple of days. But she didn't do it on the last day & turns into a youkai who often haunts couples. Even kills them when they cross the bridge she's on.

5. Futakuchi Onna was a woman who is scared of being fat so she keeped on diet until a youkai possesed her & formed a second mouth on the back of her head. She won't eat very much because the second mouth who took on the appetite. But if it's not feed on foods, it'll scream & swear so the woman can't sleep.

6. Mizuchi is a youkai in the form of water snake.

7. For those of you who watch xxxHoliC, you must knew Zashiki Warashi. It's a spirit who watches over a house & has a rather childish nature, if it leaves the house will face so many bad luck.

8. Wanyuudo is a youkai which took a form of fiery wheel, you sure will know it if you watch Jigoku Shoujo.

Rika : Congratulations for that, Rika - san. We're happy for you.

Suzaku : How come you celebrate it now while you have your first day at school three weeks ago?

Rika Tylore : Suza - chan, Suza - chan, I'm aware of that. But the school serious phase always starts on the third week. After all it's a whole new school for me.

Suzaku : **What the hell? Don't you dare call me that way!**

Tama : Too bad Kelly - san is not in your new school, Rika - chan. And that fat guy, Grant as well.

Rika Tylore : ARGH, KELLY - CHAN! WHY DO WE HAVE TO BE PARTED? THERE'S NO OTHER OTAKU THAN ME IN MY SCHOOL! MY GOD, HOW CAN MY COUNTRY HAVE LESS NUMBER OF OTAKU THAN OTHER COUNTRY?

Tama : Eeeh! Don't cry Rika - chan, sorry I made you depressed!

Suzaku : You really don't have any idea this going to happen, do you Tama?

Rika : Dear Readers, since Rika - san is having such depression I'll take over. Hope Suzakun will be just alright, see you in the next chapter. Ja nee...


End file.
